


Fantasmas acuáticos

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es un chico normal: vive con su padre, su madre y sus abuelos, va al colegio, tiene un mejor amigo, un amor imposible, notas suficientes. Su único problema es que tiene TDAH. Y, bueno, por supuesto está el detalle que ve gente muerta.</p><p>Este parece ser el comienzo de otro verano igual a los anteriores, hasta que por azares del destino termina trabajando en AquaWolf, el nuevo parque de diversiones del pueblo, en donde va a descubrir más de un fantasma (literales y metafóricos) y donde posiblemente se enamore de su nuevo jefe. Quizás. Tal vez.</p><p>Quizás sería mejor convertirse en médium...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasmas acuáticos

Esa mañana cuando se despierta nada parece indicar que va a ser un día diferente. Sí, las vacaciones acaban de comenzar, pero más allá de eso parece que va a ser un verano completamente igual al anterior.

Se levanta “desperezándose como un gato”, diría su abuela, para luego dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar algo. Aún no es la hora de que su papá vaya a trabajar, así que va a aprovechar para prepararle un desayuno saludable al menos una vez. O al menos lo más parecido a un desayuno que puede hacer con sus pocas capacidades culinarias.

Bajando las escaleras se encuentra con su abuelo.

—Buenos días, hijo. ¿No es algo temprano para ti? En vacaciones no sueles levantarte antes de que el Sol esté en lo alto.

Su abuelo viste el mismo suéter apolillado que ha usado los últimos diez años, con sus pantalones a cuadrillé y las pantuflas marrones que hacían que todos sus amigos en la primara creyeran que el pobre hombre estaba un poco chiflado.

—Ja, ja. No te preocupes, es sólo porque las vacaciones acaban de empezar y aún estoy programado con el horario del colegio. Ya me volveré tan no-madrugador como siempre.

—La palabra es ‘noctámbulo’, querido — dice su abuela, apareciendo de la nada tras él.

Ambos lo siguen a la cocina, donde su madre lo espera con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está el chico más guapo del pueblo?

¿Mencionó que esa es su madre? Dicen que no hay nada como el amor de una…

—No lo sé, pero cuando lo vea le preguntaré. ¿Papá?

—En el jardín. Creo que nuevamente intenta reparar la podadora — dice su madre, mirando con un dejo de tristeza por la ventana—. Esa podadora lleva rota desde nuestro décimo aniversario, no sé por qué cree que va poder arreglarla ahora.

Stiles decide dejarlo pasar y comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Su abuela no deja de darle indicaciones de cómo hacer los panqueques, aunque él ya se sepa la receta de memoria. Ya le ha explicado mil veces que no es que no sepa la receta, sino que es inútil en la cocina. En algún momento su tía abuela Mary se le suma y tiene a las dos mujeres discutiendo por si debe poner uno o dos huevos.

—Dejen al pobre chico en paz —gruñe su abuelo—, van a volverlo loco.

—Si no me volví loco hasta ahora… — murmura, cuando de pronto su padre entra en la cocina y todos se quedan callados.

—¿Decías algo? —pregunta, sacando jugo de la heladera y sirviéndolo en dos vasos.

—Nop, absolutamente nada.

Su madre se para detrás de su padre, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que al hombre le de un escalofrío.

—Deberías decirle —comenta la mujer—. Yo estoy bastante enojada de que no me lo hayas dicho a mi en su momento.

Stiles no responde, pero le da una mirada a su madre que deja bien en claro que ni en un millón de años hará eso. Ella frunce el ceño y hace un mohín con los labios, pareciendo mucho más joven de lo que en realidad es. Era. Como sea.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para las vacaciones? —le pregunta su padre, comiendo los panqueques como si fueran lo más rico del mundo. La abuela le saca la lengua a tía Mary, ya que al final usó su receta. Pobres mujeres, no es que los panqueques sean ricos, es que es su padre.

—Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Salir con Scott y Allison, perseguir a Lydia, preparar la comida, jugar con la Xbox, ir al nuevo parque de diversiones… —casi agrega ‘ver gente muerta’, pero sería demasiado _Sexto sentido_ para su gusto.

Su padre asiente un par de veces, comiendo ( _devorando_ ) los panqueques. De pronto algo parece llamar la atención de su padre.

—¿Qué Scott no había conseguido un trabajo en el parque de diversiones?

Ugh, mierda.

—Mmm… sí, creo que sí.

—¿Y Allison también? ¿Y Lydia? ¿Y todos tus otros amigos?

Stiles no sabe si puede considerar a Erica y Isaac (sus acosadores personales) como amigos, tampoco a Jackson que se la pasa molestándolo, pero no cree que sea el momento para hablar sobre eso con su padre.

—Seh, creo.

Su padre lo mira con el ceño fruncido y su mamá sonríe triunfante. Hay veces que Stiles simplemente la odia.

—¿Planeas quedarte solo en casa todas las vacaciones? 

—Yo no diría que estaré solo… —dice, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la abuela y el abuelo darse besos esquimales.

Sin embargo, por la mirada apenada que le dedica su padre, sabe que acaba de decir algo incorrecto.

—Stiles, sabes que no puedo pasar las vacaciones en casa. Me encantaría estar contigo todo el día, pero como el Sheriff…

Genial, Stiles, has sentir culpable tu padre, perfecto. Debería ganar el premio al mejor hijo del mundo con todas las meteduras de pata que se manda. A veces le gustaría poder mantener su boca cerrada.

—Estaba solo bromeando —dice rápidamente, recordando algo que le dijo Scott—. Al final decidí trabajar en las vacaciones.

—¿Trabajar? —repite su padre, mirándolo con sospecha.

—Sí, en el parque de diversiones. Estaban buscando gente y todos mis amigos van a estar ahí, así que…

Se encoge de hombros, como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitara. Su padre parece aprobar su decisión, porque asiente varias veces, terminando lo que le queda de desayuno.

—Me parece bien. Te hará bien tener algo de responsabilidad, además de que así dejarás de usar mi dinero como si tuviera una cuenta bancaria infinita.

—¡Hey! —se queja Stiles, aunque sabe que su padre no lo dice en serio.

—Además no estarás solo en casa mirando el techo por tres meses, lo cual me parece lo más rescatable de todo —finaliza su padre.

—Oh, nosotros no lo dejaríamos hacer eso —comenta su abuela, aunque su padre no la escucha.

—¿Cuándo comienzas? —le pregunta su padre.

—Mm, err, mañana.

—Genial. No olvides portarte bien, porque así van a terminar echándote antes de que puedas cobrar tu primer cheque.

Un rato después, cuando su padre se ha ido y él está solo en casa con los fantasmas familiares, Stiles decide llamar a Scott, pidiéndole que por favor hable con sus jefes y le consiga un puesto en AquaWolf, el nuevo parque de diversiones de Beacon Hills.

Este sí que va a ser un verano divertido…

(ni él se imagina lo que en verdad le deparan los próximos tres meses)


End file.
